


[4F Book] Prophylactic Field Manual

by BrighteyedJill, thefilthiestpiglet



Series: 4F Rogers (comics + fics) [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: One of the fun add-ons to the 4F Book was the Field Manual.  Brighteyedjill and I had a fun time writing all the euphemistic/clinical language! :)





	[4F Book] Prophylactic Field Manual

Here is a link to the PDF: [4F Field Manual](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5tgajstb1z97rzu/4F-fieldmanual-web.pdf?dl=0)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
